


p.s. i love you

by moonking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, KageTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Theater - Freeform, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonking/pseuds/moonking
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was dragged to see a musical play where he finds himself in awe because of Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	p.s. i love you

It’s a Friday, Tsukishima’s club didn’t have a meeting today, meaning he could go home early, change into comfy clothes, and read the newest novel he bought a couple of days ago, plus he could relax this weekend. He’s been looking forward to this day, so why on earth is he being dragged to their school’s theatre? Ah, it is because of a certain freckled best friend of his who insisted that he should absolutely accompany him and watch a musical play that the school’s theater club is going to perform.

“Yamaguchi, I told you, I have plans tonight,” Tsukishima insisted.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you’re just going to spend the entire night reading that new novel you bought, right? Tsukki, you haven’t stopped talking about it,” Yamaguchi said with a knowing look.

“And that’s still a plan,” he said indignantly.

“Come on, Tsukki. Just this once? I even bought the tickets already,” Yamaguchi raised the tickets that he was holding to show his best friend, “I promised it’ll be fun. Yachi’s been working hard for it.”

“I absolutely hate you,” Tsukishima said, eyes narrowing at Yamaguchi’s bright smile. He doesn’t really have a choice when it comes to his best friend. The ticket’s been bought so might as well use it.

They continue to head towards the school’s theater, this time without Yamaguchi dragging him by the arm. _At least he isn’t dragging me so forcefully, anymore. That hurts. Where did that strength even come from?_ Tsukishima sighed as they neared the entrance of the theater where the queue’s starting to get longer. That’s quite surprising, given that this is just a musical play from a high school theater club. There are even some students from other schools. Noticing the bewildered look on Tsukishima’s face, Yamaguchi took it upon himself to explain.

“Our theater club’s quite famous, you know?”

“It’s a high school theater club, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said in a deadpan tone.

Yamaguchi laughed, “yeah, but they’re quite good. I’ve been to some of their rehearsals.”

Tsukishima still doesn’t understand what could be so good about a high school theater club. He’s pretty sure they’d all be amateurish and awkward, which is also a reason why he didn’t want to be here in the first place. But, with what he heard form his best friend, maybe this play is worth his time. Maybe. He isn’t so sure either. Still, he queues behind Yamaguchi. _Only one way to find out, then._ When they got to the front and their tickets were taken, he saw that the musical play’s going to be Beauty and the Beast. _Seriously? Are you kidding me?_ Tsukishima sighed. Whatever.

Yamaguchi excitedly dragged him all the way to the front row, _boyfriend benefits, huh?_ They were seated at the very center, and Tsukishima thinks it’s a good place to watch and enjoy a play to the fullest. He just hopes this musical will be worth his time. He noticed how his best friend couldn’t just stay still, which was kind of getting annoying so he threw him a look, to which Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, “sorry Tsukki, I’m also getting nervous and excited for Yachi and the others,” and well, he didn’t have any choice but to leave him be. It was around twenty minutes of waiting, then Tsukishima noticed that the venue was packed already, then the lights went out. The stage lights came to life, it was blinding. It pointed directly at the stage, and he heard Yamaguchi do a little squeal. _Oh, it’s starting._

The opening started with a ball, _oh the story of how the beast was cursed, right._ The scene was focusing on the ball itself, the glitz and glamour, and Tsukishima thinks the production crew did well with executing scene along with the use of the stage props. The lights were blinding, and the music was spot-on. On one side, the servants were seen scurrying around a figure that is yet to be shown, _must be the beast then._ The tempo of the music increased, and the figure emerges from the shadows and, _oh, that’s a real handsome beast right there._ He strutted to the center front of the stage, confidence and elegance evident in the way he moves his body, and a smirk on his handsome face. He spoke his lines, tone of arrogance loud, but Tsukishima doesn’t pay any mind to the words he spoke, too entranced by the beauty before him.

“That’s Kageyama-kun,” Yamaguchi said after noticing the starstruck look on Tsukishima’s face.

Embarrassed that he got caught, Tsukishima retorted, “I wasn’t asking.”

The scene continued until the part where the Enchantress arrived, _isn’t that Shimizu Kiyoko-san? She’s pretty_. Deep inside though, Tsukishima thinks that the so-called Kageyama-kun is the prettiest of all. The transformation scene came and Tsukishima was amazed with the little dance performance done to show the changing image of the prince. The beast costume was also well-made. The next scene was Belle, or well, Yachi walking in the village. Yamaguchi kept shaking Tsukishima and his glasses were skewed a couple of times. Normally, Tsukishima would’ve been annoyed, but Yachi was doing well and her voice sounded amazing. He didn’t know that the timid Yachi had this side to her.

The play progressed smoothly, and even Tsukishima who was skeptical about the production earlier is thoroughly amazed at how well-made it is. They are currently at the scene where “Something There” is to be sung by Yachi and Kageyama. It was at this point that Tsukishima realized that he hasn’t heard him sing yet. With bated breath, he anticipated to hear his singing voice. Then, it happened. Kageyama’s speaking voice while acting was smooth and it exudes the aura of a royalty, which was convenient since he is currently in the beast costume and seeing his facial expressions is almost impossible. His voice did the acting for him, and he was amazing. His singing voice was breathtaking, if Tsukishima’s being honest. It was deep and velvety, and he has a good tone and clear enunciation.

 _Ah, damn. Kageyama is amazing._ Tsukishima already knew this the moment he laid his eyes on him, but that time he thinks his judgment’s clouded by how beautiful the person is. Now, he accepts it whole-heartedly: Kageyama is indeed amazing.

* * *

“Yamaguchi, you have to help me since you’re the reason why this happened,” Tsukishima said, voice laced with desperation. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at him, “how is this my fault?”

“You dragged me to that damn musical play!”

“I didn’t think you’d fall in love at first sight, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed happily.

It’s been a month since the musical play and Tsukishima’s pining over a certain Kageyama Tobio from class 1-4, member of the theater club with a captivating voice and superb dance skills, who loves buying milk boxes from the vending machine in school. He’s not stalking Kageyama, he just started paying more attention to him after that musical. He hasn’t left Tsukishima’s mind since and it’s driving him insane.

Yachi arrived at their lunch table and noticed the sullen look on his face, “why does Tsukishima-kun look like he’s dying?”

“He has a crush on a certain Kageyama Tobio and he doesn’t know what to do,” Yamaguchi said while munching on his food. At that statement, Yachi looked like a kid in a carnival.

“He does? Oh my God!”

“Shut up, you two. I don’t even know how to confess since we’re basically strangers,” Tsukishima started to eat slowly.

“Well, I don’t know if this will help, but Kageyama-kun’s actually a sucker for romance,” Yachi said, “and you know, I can help you. I can even introduce you to him.”

“So, he likes romantic things?”

“Yup!”

“Hey, maybe you can get some ideas from those novels you read, Tsukki. I know some of them are romance.”

It was two nights later, well it’s more of midnight, when Tsukishima was struck with an idea. Sleep wasn’t coming to him and he’s been lying down for hours, when he thought of a brilliant idea: letters. He’ll slip some handwritten letters into Kageyama’s locker with the help of Yachi and Yamaguchi. Despite the clock indicating that it’s already 2:45 am, Tsukishima scrambled off his bed and went to his study table. He took out some stationeries and writing materials and began writing.

_Dear Kageyama,_

_I wonder if you receive other letters, maybe you do. Is this a weird thing to do? I hope you aren’t uncomfortable about this. I actually saw you first during the musical play a month ago. I was dragged along to see it, and you captivated me in a way that keeps me awake in the wee hours of the night. You were so amazing, really. You took one step into that stage and I was immediately entranced by you. Those eyes were piercing, your words heavy with emotion, and your movements alluring. It’s a performance that I couldn’t keep my eyes from. Such is the mark of a true performer. You owned the stage, and everyone was in awe of you._

_You’re probably wondering about my identity. If the circumstances were a bit different, I would’ve spoken to you directly, but you do not know who I am and suddenly going up to you and professing my feelings would rather be awkward, don’t you think? I’ll try to get closer to you, because I want to know you more. Keep up the wonderful work, Kageyama._

_Yours,_

_T._

That morning, he told Yamaguchi and Yachi about his plan and they both immediately agreed. Tsukishima wanted to thank the heavens for giving him such reliable friends, really. He spent his morning classes taking down notes absentmindedly, waiting for lunch to arrive so that they could slip the letter into Kageyama’s locker. According to Yachi, Kageyama immediately rushes to the cafeteria and returns at least twenty minutes before classes resume. It is during this time that he checks his locker, so that gives them plenty of time to slip in the letter. Lunch arrived and they swiftly proceeded with their plan, and everything went off without a hitch, then they went to have their lunch.

As they were walking back to their room from the cafeteria, they passed by Kageyama who was checking his locker. Tsukishima saw him holding and staring at the letter that was decorated with a moon and some stars. Just from that, Tsukishima felt the heat rise to his cheeks, _damn you Kageyama_. He just wanted to get to their classroom quickly, but a certain Yachi Hitoka had a different plan and she dragged both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to where Kageyama was. Tsukishima was panicking, until Yamaguchi nudged him giving him a calm-down-you’re-so-obvious-it’s-embarrassing look. He took a couple of breaths and then they were right in front of Kageyama.

“Kageyama-kun, hello,” Yachi greeted happily. Kageyama averted his gaze from the letter to Yachi.

“Oh, hello Yachi-san! Yamaguchi, you’re here too,” he smiled at the two, then he turned to look at Tsukishima.

“Kageyama-kun, this is Tsukishima-kun, he’s our classmate!”

“Hello, Tsukishima,” he said with a smile. Tsukishima thinks he died right there, because how the hell does his name sound so nice when it’s this guy who says it? And that smile, God.

“Hello, Kageyama. Nice to meet you,” Tsukishima said politely, his tone not giving away the inner turmoil that he is currently experiencing.

“I dragged Tsukki to watch your musical last month, actually!”

“Oh, really? That’s nice to know,” Kageyama said, “what do you think about it?”

“It was great. Everyone was amazing,” Tsukishima said thoughtfully, “I liked your performance a lot,” and with that statement, Kageyama gave him a bright smile.

“I’m glad to hear that,” and when it seemed as if Kageyama had something else to say, the bell rang, indicating the start of their afternoon classes.

“Ah,” Yachi exclaimed, “we’ll get going now. I’ll see you later, Kageyama-kun!”

That was the first time Tsukishima Kei had the chance to talk to his crush. The entire afternoon, there was a small smile plastered on his face, and both Yamaguchi and Yachi thought it was adorable, that Tsukishima was being this… soft. He always appeared to be cold and sarcastic, but all it took was a certain pretty boy to bring out this side of him. That night, Tsukishima wrote another letter.

_Dear Kageyama,_

_I wonder how you felt when you saw the letter today. Were you surprised? Annoyed? Touched? I hope it only gave you positive feelings, because that’s my only intention. I hope that these letters and those to follow will not burden you, but rather comfort you after a long, tiring day._

_Today, I saw you in the hallways. The rays of the sun from the windows hitting your face at the right angle, and I think you looked ethereal. I do not understand how a being such as you exist when your beauty is that of the gods. Also, you have pretty blue eyes. They are dark enough that they feel intense, like all emotions are honestly reflected, not a hint of malice in them. They are bright enough, that they are genuine, honest, true. I noticed that during the musical, too. That your eyes speak, they act, they are wonderful. I saw you smile today. Cliché, but I think they are angelic. I love how they start out as soft, barely there, like a bud, and then they blossom, showing me a beautiful flower._

_I’m going to stop here. I hope I get to know you more than these superficial things. I believe that you have more beauty within you._

_Yours,_

_T._

* * *

It was a month later when he and Kageyama got to actually talk again. Of course, they already acknowledge each other in the hallways or in the cafeteria, but that’s it. The letters continued in that span of time, every single day, five days a week. This time, Tsukishima was being dragged again. By a certain Yamaguchi Tadashi again. Towards the theater again. Upon realizing where they’re going, he pulled his arm back forcefully.

“Where are we going?”

“Tsukki, you’re not dumb, so I’m sure you know where we’re headed.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Oh! Well, Yachi has rehearsals for another musical play that they will be presenting two months from now. I told her that I’m going to watch. And you’re coming with me, of course.”

“Of course? Excuse me, I didn’t agree to this.”

“Yeah? Well, Kageyama’s going to be there so let’s go,” and it’s funny how he easily let himself be dragged at the mention of Kageyama’s name.

When they arrived, there were also other students watching the rehearsals. Apparently, they’re doing Tangled this time, and Yachi’s still the female lead, Rapunzel. Kageyama’s the male lead, making him Flynn Rider. He sat with Yamaguchi and watched them go through lines and songs and dance numbers. This is the first time that he’s seeing a rehearsal for a musical play, and it makes him appreciate the final product more. So much effort and time is poured into each production, and that’s really something else. Throughout the rehearsals, his eyes kept following a certain raven-haired boy. He sees how serious and committed Kageyama is to theater. Every movement, every line, every song, all of them, Kageyama pours his soul into them, _which is probably why his portrayal of the characters are always amazing._ He doesn’t go easy on himself, perfecting every little detail, and this energy spreads throughout the entire cast and crew, polishing everything to the best that they can.

Soon enough, rehearsals were finished and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were waiting for Yachi so that they could head home. She approached them, with Kageyama trailing behind her.

“Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting,” she apologized, “I invited Kageyama-kun for dinner since we’ve been practicing for a long time.”

“Oh, well that doesn’t sound so bad. Tsukki, you’re joining us, right?

Damn, it’s not like I have any choice, “yeah, of course.”

The walk to the fast food chain that they have chosen was filled with chatter regarding school and other common interests, and Tsukishima only butted in when he felt it was necessary. He was content watching Kageyama interact with Yachi and Yamaguchi. When they were seated with their food, Yachi and Yamaguchi were mostly talking amongst themselves, so Tsukishima figured he should try to talk to Kageyama who was sitting in front of him. The question is, how? Turns out, he didn’t have to think so hard about it because Kageyama spoke to him first.

“Hey Tsukishima, you were watching during rehearsals, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, give me your honest opinion about it,” Kageyama asked while chewing on his burger. _Cute, real cute._

“You’re really critical when it comes to the production,” Kei stated matter-of-factly, “well, so far you’re doing well. Maybe you should act less strict and more carefree?”

“Hm?”

“Strict was Beast, but you’re Flynn Rider now, more easy-going, free, you know.”

“Oh. Oh, I see,” realization dawning upon his blue eyes.

“I think you’ll be fine. That was really subtle, I’m sure no one noticed that,” _but I did because I was looking at you only._

“Thanks, I’ll fix that,” he said with a small smile, “I’m surprised you noticed that, you should be part of the theater club.”

“I have the emotional capacity of a rock, Kageyama,” Tsukishima said with a deadpan look on his face. At this, Kageyama burst out laughing, “silly. I meant the production team, since you’re observant.”

“Hmm, I see. Well, I’m fine with the science club, but thanks for that,” he said with a small laugh.

Just like that, they spent the entire time talking, and their topics didn’t revolve about the musical play anymore, they ventured to school-related topics and even personal interests. When they left the place, Yamaguchi announced that he’ll be walking Yachi home who lives opposite their area, so the two bid them adieu. Realizing that they take the same direction home, they walked together, still talking about anything that came to mind. Without noticing it, they arrived at Kageyama’s place first.

“Ah, here’s my place,” Kageyama said, “thank you for tonight! I had fun, Tsukishima. We should do that again.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed my company, then,” he’s thankful that it was already dark out and his blush isn’t visible.

“Maybe we should spend lunch together sometime, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course! Of course, I’d like that a lot,” _nice going, Kei. Really smooth_.

Kageyama laughed, “great. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Tsukishima. Take care on your way home.”

“Yeah, I will. Good night, Kageyama.”

That night, Tsukishima was giddy. He was smiling so much, a silly love song playing through his speakers. He gathered his things and began writing a letter.

_Dear Kageyama,_

_Today, I had lots of fun. Of course, school is tiring, that’s a given already. But, something great happened and I’m still smiling like an idiot here. I saw and heard you laugh, and I think my heart stopped at the sight of such marvelous beauty. I saw your eyes twinkle, like there were stars inside them. They’re absolutely stunning._

_I heard that you’re working on another musical. Tangled is such a good film, and I know you’ll do amazing as Flynn Rider. I’m so excited to see the final outcome. You’re surely busy, but I hope you do not neglect your own health. being critical of your work is all good, I understand the yearning for perfection. Still, take care of yourself. One day, I hope I can be the one to take care of you._

_Yours,_

_T._

_p.s. your laugh sounds like music to my ears, I hope to hear them more often_

* * *

Since that night, they began talking more and even exchanged numbers. They hang out often, too. Sometimes, Kageyama would join their table during lunch. Other times, it’s just the two of them, and when this happens, they usually eat outside the cafeteria to avoid the noise and be able to eat in peace. Tsukishima thinks it’s safe to call them friends now. This makes him incredibly happy; however, dropping the letters to his locker has become more difficult. Luckily, he has Yamaguchi and Yachi’s help. Of course, they tease them a lot, too, pushing him to actually confess his true identity and feelings. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it, he’s just waiting for the right time. For now, he’s contented with being able to talk to Kageyama freely.

Time flew by, and it was the night before the musical play. Kageyama and Yachi are both busy for their dress rehearsals, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both watching them. Even if it was just a dress rehearsal, everyone gave their best, and it was every bit of amazing as Tsukishima thought it would be. They headed to eat immediately after, considering that both Kageyama and Yachi were exhausted. This time, Tsukishima and Kageyama were sitting side by side, and while waiting for their food, Kageyama was slowly falling asleep, almost hitting his head on the table a couple of times. So, Tsukishima took it upon himself to guide Kageyama’s head toward his shoulder. Kageyama, probably too tired to protest, just let him be.

While writing his letter that night, Tsukishima was nervous, but he’s made up his mind for a while now, so he picks up his pen and proceeded to write his letter.

_Dear Kageyama,_

_Good luck with your performance today, I’ll be watching, of course. I know you’ll do amazing, like you always do. I can’t wait to be captivated by you once again, even though you do that every day, doesn’t matter if you’re on stage or not._

_These past few months, I’ve been leaving these letters where I wax poetic about you, and I think it’s about time that I tell you how I feel personally. Tomorrow, after your performance, I’ll be waiting by the theater entrance. See you._

_Yours,_

_T._

_p.s. i love you_

* * *

Yamaguchi and Yachi were made aware about Tsukishima’s plan to confess and both squealed in delight. Tsukishima expected that, though. He needs their help one more time today, to execute his plan. So, the two helped him slip the letter into Kageyama’s locker once more. Then, they carried on with their day as usual. Before they knew it, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already sitting among the audience, waiting for the musical to start. He reminisces the first time he was here, reluctant and bored. Now, he’s brimming with excitement. Then, the lights dimmed. _It’s time._

“This is the story of how I died, but don’t worry! This is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel. And it starts with the sun,” Kageyama narrated. Tsukishima thinks he could listen to his voice forever.

During the entire duration of the musical, Tsukishima was smiling. He saw how hard everyone worked hard for this day, and seeing the outcome was truly satisfying. The numerous hours practicing, making costumes and props, memorizing lines, all of that effort poured into this was absolutely worth it. Despite seeing countless rehearsals, Tsukishima feels like he’s seeing it for the first time. It was truly a success. The musical ended with the crowd clapping in glee, and he sees Yachi and Kageyama hugging each other in delight.

Now that the musical is over, it’s time to meet Kageyama. He waited until there was almost no one left in the theater before heading out, Yamaguchi giving him a thumbs up when he passed by. He took out a single rose which he delicately placed in his bag. As he waited for Kageyama, he looked at the clear night sky. Countless of stars shining were shining beautifully above him, endlessly beautiful, and looking at them helped ease his nerves. Then, he heard someone call his name.

“Tsukishima?”

He was met with the sight of Kageyama in plain clothes, hair slightly disheveled, “hey, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Kageyama’s eyes lit up, “so it is you,” he said with a smile, “I’m glad.”

“Wait, what?”

“I… kind of figured out that it was you. The letters started getting more personal, I guess? And well, you’re the only one I’ve been spending a lot of time with.”

Tsukishima laughed, “well, can I still confess my undying love for you?”

“Of course, I’d love to hear what you have to say.”

Tsukishima gave Kageyama the rose that he was holding, then he began to talk, “I met you unexpectedly, and it’s funny because I didn’t intend to fall in love, but I saw you, beautiful and shining, and there’s nothing I wanted more than to hold you in my arms. But, it doesn’t end there. I got to know you. All of you: the good, the bad, the funny, the sad, the tired, the mad. And I still thought you were beautiful, so much so that all I wanted to do is to love and cherish you,” Kageyama was tearing up as he stared at Tsukishima, “Kageyama Tobio, I’m deeply in love with you, and –“

Tsukishima didn’t get to finish what he was saying as Kageyama pulled him for a kiss. He was shocked at first, but then he realized that _hey Kageyama’s kissing you, kiss him back!_ After pulling away, they kept their faces close to each other.

“Hey Tsukishima, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

The next school day, Tsukishima was organizing his locker when he saw a letter with a crown design. Not bothering to go back to his room, he opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dearest Tsukishima Kei,_

_I’ve been waiting for a while now. Waiting for a chance to know you, and for you to know me, too. It was around the first week of classes when I bumped into you because I was being clumsy, I was apologizing profusely when you stopped me and helped me pick up my belongings. When I looked at you, I felt my heart skip a beat, because are people really allowed to look this good? Since then, I’ve been wanting to know you. I realized that you were friends with Yachi, but I didn’t have the courage to ask her to introduce me to you._

_Imagine my surprise when she did that on her own. It was the same day that I got the first letter. I noticed the way you blushed as you were approaching, and I thought “is he blushing because of me?” but I disregarded that thought because at that time, it sounded ridiculous. I noticed how the content of the letters began to sound familiar, as if it was written by someone who was with my, right beside me. That’s how I came to the conclusion that the letters came from you._

_I truly am happy that it’s you, Kei. Thank you for those times that you were a good friend to me. This time be a good boyfriend to me, okay? I promise to be good to you, too. I’m excited to see where this relationship will lead to. Let’s both do our best, to reach the future with our hands intertwined._

_Yours,_

_Kageyama Tobio_

_p.s. i love you too_

Tsukishima had the widest smile on his face when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to see Kageyama, no, Tobio, behind him.

“Good morning, Kei,” he said with a smile.

“Good morning, Tobio,” Tsukishima said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re finally together! I’m so happy,” Yachi said with a wobbly smile, as if she was about to cry.

“Now, now. Don’t cry Yachi,” Kageyama said while patting her head.

“I’m happy for you Tsukki! Good thing I dragged you to the musical a few months ago, right?”

Tsukishima laughed, his eyes on Kageyama who was talking with Yachi, “yeah, I’m glad you dragged me to that play.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! thank you for reading, and please do leave a comment. they are greatly appreciated! you can follow me on twitter: @tsukkitobio


End file.
